


Out of the Closet and Into the Fire

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell should learn to properly knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet and Into the Fire

“Oy, oy, Ronnie, Will says we gotta-” Her sentence abruptly stopped as she stepped in through the door and  _froze,_ green eyes widening. Ronald was frozen as well - he was half-naked, shirtless in the middle of the room with one of her few dresses halfway up his thighs.

Of course, he turned red. “Senior Sutcliff! Um, I- I didn’t mean to  _borrow_ your clothes, I just…” Wow, Grell was pretty sure she had never seen him blush  _or_ stammer before. This was a new record.

She was gonna have to brag to Eric later, this was grand.

With a grin, Grell shook her head, shutting the door behind her and closing in on him. “Take that off, Ronnie, that’s not going to fit you~. Here, here, let’s get you measured, and we can pick you something up after our assignment! It’ll be funnnnn, don’t be shyyyy.”

It was probably a good thing the door was closed. The rest of the reapers… probably would not want to have seen what happened.


End file.
